Zane Park
Zane Park is a 2011 graduate of Degrassi Community School. He was the starting kicker of the Degrassi football team and a member of the soccer team. Zane was always open about his sexuality, and was even head of the LGBT Club at Degrassi. He is now a student at Eastern University and in a relationship with Riley Stavros. He was portrayed by Shannon Kook-Chun. Character History Season 9 In In Your Eyes, Zane is in the same yoga class as Riley. When Anya joins, she notices Riley checking him out, and states that he has a crush on him. Zane finds out that Riley is gay, and they begin to hang out by going to The Dot. The two eventually end up at a construction site, where the two start to talk. However, they are interrupted by a security guard, and Riley runs off because he is afraid that he will lose his temper and attack the guard. The next day, Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him with the guard, but still wants him to come to the LGBT mixer at Above The Dot. He is disappointed when Riley initially refuses because of his fear of coming out, but eventually he shows up and they dance together. Zane says he's glad Riley has come out. As they leave, Zane calls for a taxi and they say their goodbyes. As Zane gets into the taxi, Riley grabs him and kisses him, then Zane gets into the taxi and drives away. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Zane is shown helping Riley during his workout. They end up rolling on the ground tickling each other. After their tickle fight, Zane mentions possibly joining football. Zane eventually tries out for the kicker position on the football team. Riley is somewhat reluctant to have Zane try out, because he doesn't want anyone to find out that he is gay or that he is currently dating Zane. Riley soon accepts that Zane is trying out for the team, but tells him to keep away from him when they are in the locker room. Zane becomes irritated and tells Riley that he can keep his distance from him everywhere, not just in the locker room. Drew interrupts them asking if he was bothering them. Riley answers, "No, we're finished.", while looking at Zane, implying that their relationship is over. In 99 Problems (2), Zane becomes the team's new kicker. Unfortunately, the team finds out they can't play the first game of the season on account of Riley and Owen's hazing. Zane blames Riley stating that it was all because he doesn't think gay guys can play football. Feeling guilty, Riley confesses and becomes suspended for 5 games. Zane seems to forgive Riley, saying that it should be him playing, not Drew, and hopes that some day he can be himself. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Riley hears Owen call Zane, "Rockette", and when Zane tells him that it's another gay joke, Riley doesn't seem to be offended, just annoyed. Zane doesn't understand this. Riley asks Zane if he would want to hang out after school with him, but Zane rejects Riley, telling him that until football Riley and gay Riley come together, he doesn't think it's a good idea to hang out with him. Zane sarcastically tells Riley that he doesn't want to cramp his style. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley thinks Zane isn't going to give him anymore chances, and tries to find someone outside of Degrassi. He fails, but in doing so and with Anya's help, he realizes he shouldn't give up on Zane. Anya tries to get the two talking again by asking Zane to help her and Riley with algebra. In doing so and with Anya's help, he realizes he shouldn't give up on Zane. In Still Fighting It (1), Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in and instantly starts to make fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans and becomes enraged at Riley. Upset, Riley seeks advice from Anya and she suggests that he go to the LGBT meeting on homophobia to surprise Zane. At the meeting, Zane tells everyone about Riley's situation of being in the closet and teasing Zane without mentioning him by name. He says it hurts him more than when the other guys make jokes. At this point, Riley realizes he's a homophobe. Zane is surprised that Riley comes to his senses, and forgives him. Trying to make an impact and win Zane over even more, Riley gets the idea to follow the rules of Spartacus from Anya, and makes the whole team's shirts pink in the wash. Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink. Owen is against it and leaves, but the rest of the team supports him and Zane is happy. After practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written on Riley's locker. In Still Fighting It (2), Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's pleas not to, and punches Owen in his face. Later in the day, Riley tries talking to Zane but instead Zane yells at him about his actions against Owen. Zane tells him that beating up a homophobe will only make them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop but he doesn't for he threatens Owen again in the halls against Zane's wishes. However, he posted a sticky on Zane's locker asking him to lunch which Owen reads. At The Dot, Riley hears Zane shouting for help and sees Owen and Fitz running. Zane tells him that they jumped him and threw him in the dumpster. They get into another fight and Zane leaves before they physically begin to fight. Riley arrives at Degrassi's bachelor auction right before Zane gets up on stage for his turn. Riley pleads for another chance but Zane only wants sweet, funny Riley, not violent jock Riley. Zane doesn't seem to think he can change and leaves to get on stage for his auction. Just as Zane is almost sold, Riley bids $50 from the back of the room and wins the bid. Later on, while discussing the auction and their date, Drew asks if it's "official". Zane defends Riley and their relationship seems mended and happy. In Purple Pills (1), Riley is happy with Zane and his relationship and he is hoping to go on another sometime soon. Getting advice from Anya, he hopes to asks Zane out on another date, and make it aware that they're dating without making a public announcement. Anya gets the idea to have Riley and Zane sign up for the dance's King & Queen, or in other words King & King. Riley does so. In class, Zane is super happy with Riley, and confronts him in MI Lab. He starts talking about how he's happy that Riley has come out, and he starts hugging Riley. Riley pulls away from Zane, and asks what happened. Zane explains how the nominees are online, and Riley sees his and Zane's name online. He is sort of mad because he didn't know it'd be online, but he's happy too because this means he's out of the closet now and him and Zane are together finally and officially. Later, it's time for the final football game, and he is amped up, but he comes to the team huddle to another player betting the rest of the team if Riley is actually going out with Zane. Drew tries to knock it off, but the player asks Riley if he likes guys, and Riley painfully says yes. The player is happy that he won the bet, and Zane is happy Riley officially came out to the whole team. But, Riley is pissed about the bet and yells at the whole team who are fighting, because of the bet, and Riley tells the team that it's the last game and they better do their best, and not care what sexuality he is, and such and such. Drew and everyone agrees. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills (2), Riley debates with himself whether it's best to come out or not since he's being scouted by an Eastern college football recruiter. He talks to Anya about it and as he does so, Chantay walks up to him and says she's proud of him for nominating himself and Zane for King and King at the Degrassi dance. Riley doesn't understand at first and then Chantay tells him there's a campaign to get him and Zane voted King and King of Degrassi for the school dance. Riley is surprised and Anya tells him that the closet is officially bolted shut. Later on, Riley tells the recruiter that football and homosexuality just don't mix. The recruiter doesn't seem to mind and actually thinks it would be a great idea to have an openly gay football player at their school. Zane confronts him after his talk with the recruiter and tells him that he's like gay-rights activist Harvey Milk. Riley doesn't know who Milk is, but Zane tells him he was an op enly gay politician. However, Riley is caught off guard when Zane tells him that Harvey was assassinated for being a "hero." This suggests he was killed for being a homosexual. Later on, Riley looks up gay sports players and is mildly disturbed when he searches "Why are gay sports players afraid to come out?" He finds out that the player's careers go down the drain and that they receive death threats, etc. Riley tells his coach he's not sure if he wants to take the risk, but Coach Armstrong questions him by asking him if he wants to take the risk and pursue his dream or be disappointed for the rest of his life. At the end of the episode, Riley is seen talking to the Eastern recruiter and tells Zane that he now has a football scholarship. They hug and share a passionate kiss openly throughout all of the excitement. In All Falls Down (2), Riley and Zane are seen gambling at Degrassi's "A night in Vegas" dance. When Drew and Alli Bhandari are crowned King and Queen, Riley is a bit disappointed about not winning because he wanted Zane and him to win. Zane then tells Riley that there's always prom. In the background, Riley and Zane are seen dancing together throughout the episode. You can see Riley and Zane around Eli & Clare throughout this episode. First you see them behind Eli when Clare is asking him to apologize to Fitz. Next, you see them watching Eli and Clare argue once Eli spikes Fitz's drink and watch as Clare walk out of the gym. Finally you can see them walking beside Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards as they leave the school. In [[The Way We Get By (1)|'The Way We Get By (1)']], Zane returns to Degrassi. In class, he asks Riley to go to an art convention. Riley refuses at first, but he realizes that it's a perfect opportunity to impress Zane. He surprises Zane by coming. He reveals that he is also there with his ex-boyfriend Thomas. Riley ends up upsetting Thomas, calling one of his paintings "a sad attempt at finger painting". After the convention, Zane visits Riley and forgives him, even though he had to talk Thomas out of a bathroom for an hour. Riley tells him hes very lucky to have him. They then have a passionate kiss. Out of nowhere, Riley's mom walks in on them while that made out. Zane gets up very quickly while Mrs. Stavros had a blank expression on her face. When she leaves, Zane says that he's so sorry and asks of he should stay or not. Riley calmly says no and says he'll just deal with it. Zane wishes him luck and gives him a cute little kiss on the cheek. In [[The Way We Get By (2)|'The Way We Get By (2)']], Zane finds out that Riley's mom is denying his sexuality. He suggests that he should make it obvious. After it doesn't work out, he decided to go on a date with his boyfriend. Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), Dave approaches Zane about the petition started by the LBGT Club to "remove Dave Turner from Degrassi's airwaves." He starts protesting that he didn't anything wrong. Zane said that by using the word "tranny" he was insulting people using people's language. As Dave continues protesting that he did anything wrong Zane walks away. This episode also hints that Zane might be in charge of the LBGT Club. This also marks his first appearance on the show without Riley. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Zane is first seen meeting up with Riley in front of the school. Later they meet up again in the training room as Zane tells Riley that Mr.Simpson wants them to help get the whole school active. Riley then ditches on their plans to spend the night together saying that him mom is actually talking to him again. Zane is upset but doesn't hold it ageist him. They then meet up for lunch the next day and Zane asks Riley about the night before. Riley lies and tells him that his mom had stuff that needed lifting and that they talked. Zane asks if Riley is going to have the talk with his dad and is given a maybe as an answer. Riley then leaves but gets a text. Zane looks at the text but isn't pleased to find it saying "I had fun on our date last night.". Later, Riley sees Zane over by J.T. Yorke's memorial. He laughs at him for playing hide and seek and then Zane, upset, accuses him of "hiding." Zane turns to Riley and asks him if he's cheating on him. Riley's stunned at the accusation and Zane shows him the text message and gives him his phone back before he storms off. In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Zane is first seen in the weight room where he is working out when Riley comes in to confront Zane about what happened with the text. Riley tells him that it's all a set up that his mom had made. Zane doesn't believe him. Riley then explains that because things are good with his family right now, he doesn't want to shake things up again. Zane retorts that he feels like a dirty secret. Riley then invites Zane to his birthday dinner, but only as a friend.At the Dinner, Riley's father gives him an expensive watch telling him he only turns 18 once. When Riley's father makes a comment about Riley and Athena having kids, she mentions his (nonexistent) girlfriend. Zane, of course, is displeased by this. Riley talks about his girlfriend, while actually talking about Zane, telling him to relax. Zane excuses himself from dinner. Riley chases him and Zane tells him he can't do this and that there isn't anything fun about it. Later, Riley invites Zane to The Dot telling him he's made a big decision. When Zane arrives thinking that he and Riley are going to face his parents together, Riley breaks up with him, because he can't keep putting him through these things, but he isn't ready to come out yet. Zane leave broken hearted and crying from The Dot. In Paper Planes (2), while unseen it is known that Zane was on the hockey bus with Riley and Owen. In Should've Said No (2), while again unseen Zane was at Movie Night and made a comment afterward about how they should have had healthier food at Movie Night. In''' Take a Bow (2), Zane graduates along with the rest of the Grade 12 students. He also talks to Riley for the first time on-screen since the breakup. InDead and Gone (1), Zane was moved to the same table as Sav, Anya, Owen, etc., and more importantly, Riley, at prom. In Dead and Gone (2), after Riley tells Zane that his mom has accepted his being gay and that he has a plan to come out to his father, Zane lets Riley know that he accepted Eastern's invitation to attend. He then agrees to meet up and sit with Riley at freshman orientation. It is, however, hinted that he and Riley are back together. He will be back in the second part of the season. Relationships *Thomas Faron **Start Up: Before '''In Your Eyes (918) **Break Up: Before In Your Eyes (918) ***Reason: Unknown *Riley Stavros **First Relationship: ***Start Up: In Your Eyes (918) ***Break Up:99 Problems (1) (1005) ****Reason: Riley wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Still Fighting It (2) (1020) ***Break Up:Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2) (1109) ****Reason: Riley didn't want to ruin his relationship with his parents, and Zane wouldn't wait till graduation. **Note: They may be back together, though it is yet to be confirmed. Quotes *"See you next time, Riley." (first line) *"It's new for all of us. You think I came out in preschool?" *"Helps build upper-arm strength, maybe you should give it a try... Or we could go shopping first." *"Fists don't stop ignorance, how can I say this so you can understand?" *"When you beat up a homophobe, it only makes them more homophobic!" *"You're out, man! Riley, it'll be okay." *(In Monster Moon, Pt. 3) "Are you serious. Just the other day when we both decided about wearing matching gladiator costumes." *(In Monster Moon, Pt. 3) "Does this look like a Roman helmet to you? What were you thinking Riley, what?" *"You mean... explain that you're gay? So you are... what are you ashamed of?" Zane to Riley *"You're gonna be lonely, Riley. I hope your privacy's worth it." Zane to Riley *"Maybe I can show these guys that a gay guy can play football." Zane to Riley and Drew *"You're amazing, I don't know why you keep giving me chances." - Riley "Me neither, but if you didn't keep trying, that would kind of suck." - Zane *(To Riley) "You don't have to pretend to like art, which you suck at, by the way." *"Rockette?" - Riley "It's a gay joke." - Zane *"You don't think! Period."- Zane "Let me help you."- Riley "Yeah, you've helped enough." - Zane "Zane!" - Riley "Don't follow me!"- Zane *(To Riley) "Wait, your mom catches you making out with a guy and she says nothing?" *(Zane to riley, referring to their relationship) "So that's it? Riley and Zane officially on hold?" *"Gelatto break?" - Zane "Dude, I can't." - Riley "Right. Wouldn't wanna pack any grease on that chisled frame." - Zane *(To Riley) "You can only stuff yourself in the closet for so long." *(To Riley) "Well, Owen's an ass." *(To Riley) "You said I'd look cute in a jersey." *(To Riley) "You're already in game shape. Couldn't have been that big of a distraction this summer." *"There's always prom, right?" (referring to him and Riley not winning the Kings of the Dance title) *"I feel like Spiderman." *"This is like a clubhouse... any rules? No girls allowed?" *(To Riley) "Are we hiding from the world up here?" *"So this... this is how it ends?" *(To Riley): "Are you cheating on me?" *"You used the word 'tranny' on the radio. That's hateful language." *"Riley, you've met my family. You're... you're part of my whole life. But... I feel like a dirty secret." *Zane: "So how was your first LGBT mixer?!" Riley: "Next time, I'm taking you to a ball game." Zane: "Your moves werent so bad!... Wait, next time?" Riley: "Well, we had fun right? I was hoping we could have fun again." Zane: "Yeah -smiles-" *Riley: "You're overreacting." Zane: "So you're cheating, and I'm overreacting?" Riley: "That message was from a girl." Zane: "And that's supposed to make me feel better?" *"My Greek food tour guide. My thoughtful bike fixer. My back-row movie partner... My guy." Trivia *Zane is the first regular character to be out of the closet prior to his first episode of Degrassi. *Though credited in the second half of season 10, he only appeared in 2 episodes, like Owen. *Zane is the third character to be physically gay-bashed. The first was Marco, the second was Tim. *Zane has only been in one episode without Riley, which was [[Cry Me A River (2)|'Cry Me A River (2)'.]] *Zane was in charge of the LBGT Club. *Zane is the first regular East Asian male character on the show. *His primary sport of play is soccer though position is unknown, and he has never been seen playing. *Zane is one of the three soccer players in Degrassi, one being Katie and the other being Spinner. *Zane is the only character credited only for half seasons (2nd half of season 10 and 1st half of season 11). *Zane is the second character that has been thrown into a dumpster by bullies, the first was Rick. *His Twitter. *He will be attending Eastern University with Riley, and on their Twitters it was confirmed that they got back together. *He will be making an appearance the second half of season 11. He most likely will have a storyline that doesn't involve Riley for the second time. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Alumni Category:LGBT Category:University